Queer to Number One
by pridesamstag
Summary: James hat ein Problem, Sirius die Lösung. Aber ob die 10 Prozent Methode da wirklich hilfreich ist? SLASH AU


_Hallo!_

_Der folgende Wahnsinn ist das Ergebnis eines als Chatabend getarnten RPG's dreier verslashter Verrückter. Die Verrückten sind **Angelina Fenwick - pads4ever** in der Rolle des Sirius Black, **moony4ever** als Remus Lupin und **RheaLupin aka MissMoony**, die den James Potter gibt.  
_

_Unsere Story ist ein slashiges AU, das zwei Charaktere zusammenbringt, die nie zuvor zusammengebracht wurden._

_In dem Sinne: **Warnung**: AU & SLASH_

_Wir haben keinerlei Rechte hieran und wollen sie auch nicht. Obwohl, ein bißchen mehr Geld wäre nicht schlecht ;)_

_Zur musischen Untermalung empfiehlt sich **Straight to ... Number One** von **Touch and Go**._

* * *

**Queer to ... Number One **

„Nie wieder setz ich mich bei so einem Wetter auf den Besen und jage irgendwelchen komischen Bällen nach."

James Potter warf sich triefend nass wie er war auf sein Bett. Sirius Black trat lachend hinter ihm in den Schlafsaal der Jungen der siebten Klasse. Der Abschlussjahrgang. Noch ein gutes halbes Jahr, und sie würden Hogwarts schützende Mauern verlassen. Raus ins Leben. Raus in die Gefahr. Dort draußen trieb jemand sein Unwesen, der sich Lord Voldemort nannte. Aber das war für James und Sirius so weit weg. Sie machten das Beste aus ihren letzen Monaten auf Hogwarts. Und wenn es Quidditchtraining im triefenden Regen war.

„Selber Schuld. Deine eigene Anweisung, _Captain._" Mit diesen Worten drückte Sirius seine Haare aus und schüttelte sie anschließend aus, wie es ein Hund sonst mit seinem Fell tat.

„Ich wusste ja nicht, dass es so regnen würde. Heute Morgen hat es ja auch noch geschneit." James stand auf und ging in Richtung Bad, um sich ein Handtuch zu holen.

„Ja klar, am Besen festfrieren wäre ja um so vieles besser gewesen."

James lachte innerlich. Wenn Sirius sarkastisch wurde, kam manchmal das arrogante Reinblut durch. So wie jetzt. Er redete beruhigend auf ihn ein, während er im Bad nach einem Handtuch suchte.

„Du erinnerst dich, Pads, Quidditch findet immer statt. Erste Regel. Und jetzt steh nicht rum und jammere. Mach lieber den Ofen etwas wärmer. Du weißt doch, Moony friert immer so im Winter."

„Alles klar Chef, schon in Ordnung." Sirius lachte vor sich hin. Er wusste zwar, das Remus leicht fror, aber auch, dass James es nie zugab, wenn _er_ fror. Anschließend schälte er sich leise fluchend aus seiner nassen Quidditchkluft.

„Ich schwöre dir Sirius, nie wieder Training im Regen."

Sirius lachte auf. „Gibst du mir das schriftlich, Jamie?"

James lachte ebenfalls und rief dann aus dem Bad: „Dann müsste ich dich töten."

Sirius warf sich röchelnd aufs Bett und hielt sich theatralisch das Herz. „Oh James, warum nur? Waruuuuuuum?"

James trat grinsend aus dem Bad. „Diva! Hmmm ... schön warm."

„Jap. Moony soll ja nicht erfrieren." Er beugte sich nach vorne, um nach einem Pulli zu angeln, dessen Ärmel unter seinem Bett hervorragte.

James nickte und lehnte sich ans Ofengeländer, wo er Sirius aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete, wie er lasziv den Pullover anzog. Sirius machte wirklich einen Kult darum, dass er so gut aussah und schwul war. Außerdem hätte James schwören können, dass Sirius manchmal mit ihm flirtete.

„Wir sind gar nicht übel. Der Pokal ist in Reichweite. Was meinst du, James?"

James fühlte sich ertappt und sah schnell in die andere Richtung.

„Ähm ... Ja ... Wir ... ähm ... müssten alle Spiele packen dieses Jahr."

Sirius grinste. James konnte auch noch so tun, als hätte er ihn nicht beobachtet. Sirius hatte es gesehen.

„Ach komm. Die Hufflepuffs sind kein Thema. Und Ravenclaw ... Hopkins wird mir ein persönliches Vergnügen sein." Damit dürfte James wieder aus der Reserve gelockt sein.

„Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw machen mir keine Sorgen. Aber leider muss ich zugeben, dass die Schlangen ganz gut sind."

„Aber auch nur, weil Malfoy die Besen gesponsert hat. Aber im Ernst Jamie. Das Team ist in Topform."

„Ich bin ernst, Sirius. Aber es muss bloß so schütten wie heute und Bell und White werden zu Mimosen."

Sirius musste grinsen. „Lass sie Mimosen sein, schrei sie nicht an, lehn dich zurück, und lass den Meister ran."

James sah Sirius entsetz an. „Ich schrei doch nicht? Wann schrei ich beim Quidditch?"

„Nein, natürlich schreist du nicht. VERDAMMT! DAS IST KEIN KAFFEEKLATSCH, DAS IST QUIDDITCH! DEINE WIMPERNTUSCHE IST MIR SCHEIßEGAL! Nein, du bist die Ruhe selbst, Kumpel."

James macht ein gleichgültiges Geräusch.

„Ich geb' mir Mühe. Aber ich kann nichts versprechen. Und der ganze Mist nur, weil Minnie Mädchen im Team haben wollte."

Sirius lachte auf.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass die Mädels an sich ein Problem sind. Ich denke das liegt eher an der Tatsache, dass es dich stört, dass nicht jeder versteht, dass man sich ein _Scheiße, Black, schwing deinen Arsch auf diesen Besen, bevor ich dich dran festnagel _nicht zu Herzen nehmen soll."

„Ach, Mädels sind doch eh alle scheiße." James ließ sich grummelnd auf sein Bett fallen.

Sirius wurde hellhörig.

„Alle? Sogar Evans? Hab ich was verpasst?"

James schnaubte. „Ach, Evans. Die hat mich mal wieder abserviert."

Sirius rollte sich auf seinem herum, griff an sein Nachtkästchen, holte dort einen Schokoriegel heraus und warf ihn James zu. Dieser öffnete den Riegel, biss ab und redete dann mit vollem Mund.

„Und weißt du was das beste ist?" Sirius sah seinen besten Freund an.

„Was?" James schluckte herunter.

„Ich weiß nicht mal, ob ich überhaupt noch etwas von ihr will." Er brach den Augenkontakt zu Sirius ab und sah nachdenklich an die Decke. Sirius ließ sich seinerseits auf den Rücken fallen.

„Tja, lang genug nachgelaufen bist du ihr ja ... Wird vielleicht mal Zeit für etwas Neues. Schon was im Auge?"

„Nicht wirklich."

Sirius drehte sich auf den Bauch und sah James an. „Daaaaa iiiiiiist weeeeeer. Ich seh' es James."

„Nein, Sirius, da ist keiner ... keine ... niemand."

„Oh doch. Nun sag schon."

"Nein, es ist nur ..." James drehte seinen Kopf in die andere Richtung.

„Nur, was, Jamielien?"

„Nichts. Ist bestimmt nur Einbildung."

„Komm schon, Jamie. Wir konnten doch immer über alles reden. Was ist los?"

„Ich bin verwirrt. Das ist los."

„Na dann wollen wir dich mal entwirren. Schieß los."

„Ich weiß nicht, Sirius..." James wirkte unsicher. „Aber nur, wenn du mich nicht unterbrichst."

Sirius nickte bejahend.

„Also .. ich mochte ... mag Lily." Sirius nickte James ermunternd zu. „Und na ja .. ich habe bemerkt ... aber das ist sicherlich nur eine Phase."

Sirius zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und sah James an. „Du willst jetzt nicht wirklich wissen, wann mir zum letzten Mal jemand so was gesagt hat ... hat allerdings nicht ihn betroffen, sondern mich."

James stand auf und ging zum Fenster. „Ich ..." Er drehte sich zu seinem besten Freund. „Sirius, hast du dir in letzter Zeit meine Mädels mal angeschaut?"

„Inwiefern angeschaut?"

James fuhr sich verzweifelt mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Naja, kurze Haare, kaum Vorbau. Es macht keinen Spaß mehr, ein Mädchen zu küssen, das nach Mädchen aussieht. Aber gleichzeitig will ich Evans haben .. oder auch nicht ... oder doch ... Sirius, ich bin verwirrt."

„Aber Evans ist definitiv ein Mädchen, das nach Mädchen aussieht, Prongs." Sirius sah danach aus, als ob er sich ein Lachen verkneifen müsste."

„Danke, Supermerker. Das verwirrt mich am meisten."

„Also James, Zusammenfassung: Du stehst auf Evans, oder auch nicht, deine Mädels sahen nicht nach Mädels aus ... und daher schließt du auf ...?"

„Ich schließe auf gar nichts. Ich bin verwirrt." James war der Verzweiflung nahe.

Sirius stand auf und ging grinsend auf James zu. „Weil die Mädels keine ordentlichen Titten hatten?"

James sah Sirius empört an und drehte sich dann ganz schnell zum Fenster um. „Pads, es geht doch nicht immer nur um Titten."

Jetzt musste Sirius laut lachen. „Wem sagst du das." Ihm kam eine Idee. „Hör zu, James, nur weil die Mädels etwas weniger weiblich ... wie auch immer, du weißt was ich meine ... sind, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du auf Männer scharf bist."

James drehte sich um und fuhr Sirius an. „DAS habe ich ja auch gar nicht behauptet. Weißt du was, Black, vergiss es, war sowieso eine blöde Idee, dir davon zu erzählen."

„Weißt du was Potter? Sag, was Sache ist und wirf nicht mit Andeutungen um dich." Sirius schien langsam doch verärgert zu werden, da sein bester Freund nicht zum Punkt kam.

„Ich ..."

„Du ...?" Sirius hielt James Herumgestottere nicht mehr aus. „Sag's doch einfach dem Ofen, wenn's dir dann besser geht."

„Wie du willst." Jetzt war James wütend. Zum einen auf sich selbst, weil er nicht den Mut hatte, zu sagen, was er wollte, zum anderen auf Sirius, weil dieser ihm keine wirkliche Hilfe war. Er drehte sich zum Ofen hin und tat so, als ob er sich mit ihm unterhalten würde. „Hallo, Ofen, mein Name ist James Potter und ..." Mit einem Ruck drehte er sich zu Sirius. „ICH WEIß NICHT, OB ICH SCHWUL BIN!"

Darauf musste Sirius losprusten. Sein Kumpel war einfach zu herrlich, wie er vollkommen außer sich da stand. Schwer atmend und gleichzeitig erleichtert. Sein Blick wurde aber von einem Moment zum anderen beleidigt.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du lachst, Black, du, von allen Menschen auf der Welt, dann hätte ich's gelassen. Das finde ich nicht witzig"

Sirius lachte sich noch aus und winkte ab. „Schon gut. Entschuldigung. Fand ich auch nicht."

„Scheiße, was soll ich jetzt machen, Sirius?"

„Es herausfinden?"

„BITTE?" James klang so entsetzt, wie er aussah.

„Es herausfinden, Jamie. Wozu hast du denn sonst einen besten Freund, der zufälligerweise schwul ist?"

„A ... aber." James hielt sich am Fensterbrett fest und sank ein wenig in sich zusammen.

Sirius versuchte die Situation aufzulockern. „Hey, das war kein _fick mich._" Es funktionierte. James sah ihn zuerst etwas böse an, doch grinste dann leicht. Sirius tat es ihm gleich und winkte ihn dann auffordernd zu sich.

„Komm schon, beweg deinen Hintern hier her. Ich beiß auch nicht, versprochen"

„Sirius, ich weiß nicht." James wirkte sehr unsicher. Das tat er sonst nicht.

„Aber ich weiß. Schau mal, du kannst hier weiter herumlaufen und dich selbst fertig machen, oder du hörst dir meinen finde-es-heraus-Vorschlag an."

James seufzte auf und setzte sich zu Sirius aufs Bett, ohne ihn jedoch anzusehen.

„Okay, gut. Also?"

„Es gibt im Grunde nur eine Möglichkeit es herauszufinden. Die 10 Methode."

„10 ?!?"

„10 ."

„Aha, okay. Das bedeutet?"

„Das bedeutet, dass du ruhig bleibst und mich ansiehst." James sah betont weg. „Du siehst mich an, James ... Na bitte, geht doch." James lachte nervös auf.

„Das sagst du so einfach."

„Hey, Jamie. Erstens, es ist nichts Schlimmes. Zweitens, du hast eine eindeutige Antwort. Und drittens, du kannst jederzeit Stopp schreien. Und wenn ..."

„Ähm, ... Stopp?"

„Haha, witzig Potter. Und wenn du mir nicht glaubst, frag Fabian."

„Fabian?"

„Prewett. Wie glaubst du, hab ich's herausgefunden? Durch eine plötzliche Eingebung?"

„Ja? Vielleicht? Eventuell?" James rückte ein Stück von Sirius weg.

„Nein, Jamie." Sirius rückte nach. „Fabian und die 10 . Mehr habe ich nicht gebraucht." James glaubte, dass Sirius Stimme verführerisch geworden war.

„Aber Sirius." James Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. „Du bist mein bester Freund."

„Eben darum bin ich der beste Mann dafür." Bevor James jedoch darauf antworten konnte legte Sirius mit seiner Erklärung los.

„Also, die Sache ist folgende: Ich werde nun versuchen, dich zu küssen, verstanden? Nein, lass mich ausreden ... Ich gehe 90 , mehr nicht. Die letzten 10 sind alleine deine Entscheidung ... du wirst wissen, wenn du das willst, glaub mir. Und wenn nicht, dann bist du auch nicht schwul. So einfach ist das."

James sah Sirius mit großen Augen einfach an.

„Bereit?"

James schloss seine Augen und nickte. „Ja, bereit."

Sirius beugte sich zu James, nahm dessen Gesicht in seine Hände und brachte seine Lippen bis auf wenige Millimeter an James' heran. James zögerte, wusste nicht, was er machen sollte, doch gerade als Sirius sich schon zurückziehen wollte schloss James den Abstand. Der Kuss war etwas ungelenk und hektisch, doch Sirius hatte genug Übung, um James das Gefühl der Nervosität bald zu nehmen. Seine Zunge öffnete James Lippen, als plötzlich die Tür aufging.

„Sirius, hast du --- OH. MEIN. GOTT."

James löste sich von Sirius und starrte Remus nur an.

„Hi ... Remus."

* * *

_Ui ui ui. Was ist denn da los? Gibt es Tote? Gibt es Verletzte?_ _Wem das hier gefallen hat, bitte reviewen, sonst schicken wir euch Pads vorbei, der euch mal so richtig in den Hintern beißt ;)_


End file.
